This invention is a self-contained drinking vessel with provision for cooling and for heating the vessel contents, as desired.
Ice cubes are commonly used to make beverages cold for consumption. Dilution of the beverage by melting ice necessarily results. This is acceptable for some drinks, but not for others. Beer drinkers, for example, generally do not put ice cubes in a glass of beer. Insulated vessels of thick glass, plastic, or styrofoam, for example, are commonly used to keep drinks cool without ice. These are more or less effective to retard heat transfer through the vessel wall and into the liquid, but they only insulate; they do not provide positive cooling.
The only prior art that we know which is relevant to the cooling aspect of this invention is a decanter with a lid and a removable ice container attached to the lid. The ice container is suspended from the lid into the decanter and its contents. The decanter can be used only for pouring, and not for drinking because the lid and ice container are in the way. Furthermore, the ice container hangs down into the liquid, but not to the bottom of the decanter, and therefore does not directly cool the bottom liquid.
Adding heat to the contents of the vessel is the other subject of this invention. The nearest thing we know of to a self-contained vessel for heating liquids is a vessel with an integral electric coil requiring attachment to a power supply.